Zootopia: VCU
by The Mind of Insanity
Summary: Zootoopia has gotten more violent then ever, and it's up to Nick, Judy, and the gang, along with new faces to keep the city safe. They are the Violent Crimes Unit. WildeHopps, OOC, Rated M for Later Chapters


_**A/N:**_ _Well, this is a fic I Never thought I'd be writing. I'll be honest, when I first saw marketing for Zootopia, It looked kinda standard, and boring. After watching it, though... HOO BOY! This is easily now one of my all time favorite Disney Films, easily now in my top 3. While watching it, I saw all the different character dynamics, and thought, Why not do a fic on it? Seriously, there's a lot of meat on this movie, and I recommend it to anyone who might be interested. Now, to warn the younger readers in the audience, THIS IS AN M-RATED FIC FOR A REASON. I'm taking a sort of Law and Order: SVU approach to this story, putting Nick and Judy with other new characters heading up a department specifically for Violent Crimes. So, yes, Blood, Gore, Abuse, Rape, Death, Murder, Sex, Neglect, and many other Mature Themes will be discussed in this story, and should not be viewed except by Mature Audiences. That being said, let me hit you with the introduction to how ZPD's Finest Officers helped to head up the newest branch of Law Enforcement._

 _As usual, I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters. (If I did, Nick would have already kissed that bunny, but I digress.) All Characters, excluding Originally created Characters for the purpose of this Story, are property of Disney._

 _And now, let us begin._

* * *

 _ **In the sprawling metropolis of Zootopia, even the most accepting of societies will still have the unwanted element of Criminal activity. To this effect, The ZPD faithfully serve Zootopia to keep the peace and protect all the citizens of Zootopia from criminals of all kinds. But Crime is always an issue in major cities, and the ZPD always are in need of new recruits. Two of those former recruits, Detectives Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde, are about to embark on their newest mission.**_

 **Chapter 1: New Cases, New Faces.**

"Freeze! ZPD!"

The Bunny panted, low on breath. Judy raced after the criminal, Stun Gun in hand. Her heart pounded, her feet ached, but she pressed on. For the last 3 weeks, her and her partner Nick had been chasing the trail of a violent badger who had been involved in multiple muggings of mammals. After chasing him across multiple districts, they had finally tracked him to the Palm District, chasing him into Hyenahurst.

 _"Carrots! I have a Visual on him! He's heading up on a T-Intersection. Hang a right, and we'll pull a clencher play!"_ Nick chattered over the Radio.

"On it, Nick! If this works, I'm buying the Coffee!"

 _"Ooh, Hello, Blueberry Vanilla Latte. Alright, Judy, hang it now!"_

Judy hung a right, peeling away from the culprit, and hit the gas. Her feet pounding as fast as pistons, she pushed her self to her absolute limit.

The Badger looked back, and grinned. He finally lost those pesky cops. He dashed down the street. He came up on a T in the road, and headed left, dashing down the street.

"Hold it right there, Badger!"

The Badger whipped around, the bunny hot on his tail, but he could tell not for much longer.

"Looks like you're running on empty there, copper! Didn't get enough Coffee this morning?" He sneered gleefully, as he dashed down the street.

"You're not *pant* gonna get away, Ringtail. *pant*" Judy panted out, but she could tell it was empty words. She could barely keep up, and at this rate, she would be spent in just a minute or two. " _Nick, where are you?"_ She thought, hoping her partner wasn't too far behind. She looked up, but saw no sign of him, but what she did see...

"Ringtail! Stop now!"

"Hah! Like I'm going to fall for that one, Fuzz!"

"No, Ringtail! In front of you..."

"Is my fuckin freedom, Cottontail! And there ain't nothing you can..."

 _ **SPLAT!**_

The Badger's sentence was cut short as he slammed face first... into Nick and Judy's Police Cruiser. He staggered, trying to get his balance back, but before he could, A door swung open, smacking Ringtail straight in the face, and before he knew it, he was on the ground. Nick straddled him, pulling his paws behind his back and cuffing him and reading him his rights.

"Were you going to say, do about it? Sadly, she might not be able to, but that's what her infallible partner is here for. Oh, and please, watch how you talk to my girlfriend, asshole." Nick growled as he picked the badger off the ground. "Geez, Carrots. I'm always cleaning up after you."

"Hey... *pant* at least I wore him out for you."

Nick lifted the badger, tossing him in the back of the cruiser, and looked over at his partner. She smiled as the bunny tried to catch her breath, and admired her. In the last 4 years, since he had joined the ZPD, things, well, things had changed to say the least. After Nick had graduated from the Academy, he and Judy had been partners on the ZPD, and had gone through hell and back together. I mean, sure, they had dealt with their fair share of minor cases, like Flash's drag Racing problem, a snowball fight gone too far in Tundratown, or just your standard Traffic duty. But there had some rough times, like tracking Doug the Ram 1 year after the Bellweather case, which had led to Judy almost dying when she was hit by a Sniper Bullet in the shoulder that was intended for Nick. Judy had spent 2 months in the ICU, not a second of it where Nick wasn't at her side, much to the chief's dismay. It had taken another 2 months for Judy to finish her physical therapy, and for her to get back on the force. To this day, Nick still had nightmares of that day, but it had done one good thing. A week after it happened, while watching Judy, he started to realize the truth of why he was so concerned. He had just chalked it up to he had been scared to lose his best friend and partner. I mean, wouldn't anybody be?

But it was more then that.

To put it simple, he loved her.

He loved the dumb bunny.

This silly country bunny with her shiny grey fur, big Amethyst eyes and utter disregard for any self preservation just to protect others had final gotten to him, and he couldn't imagine a world without her. It had taken him a year after arresting Doug for him to finally confess. After almost losing Judy again, this time to an off his rocker Jaguar, he had confronted Judy about her reckless behavior when they got back to the apartment they now shared. He still remembered it like it was yesterday...

 _"WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL WERE YOU THINKING, CARROTS?!"_

 _"I was thinking I had the drop on him, and I might have taken him out if you hadn't tried to stop me!"_

 _"ARE YOU CRAZY?! He knew exactly what you were planning, and you know it! JUDY, DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING?!"_

 _Judy looked aghast. She hadn't seen Nick this angry since..._

 _"Nick, please, I'm alright. We got out ali.."_

 _"YEAH?! But what about next time you throw yourself in the line of fire?! Or if I can't there fast enough to save your tail?! I am sick of always having to save you because you don't think a situation through, and just bull rush in, WITHOUT GIVING ANY DAMN CONCERN FOR THE CONSEQUENCES!"_

 _"THEN WHY DON'T YOU GET A NEW PARTNER?! You're obviously sick of dealing with me, and I can more then happily take care of myself!" Judy screamed at him, barely holding back her tears. Was he really tired of her? Had she pushed him away too much?_

 _"THAT'S NOT WHAT MATTERS, RABBIT! You almost died tonight. When are you going to stop throwing yourself into reckless situations, YOU DUMB BUNNY! You keep playing Russian Roulette with your life, and one of these days, the barrel's going to be loaded! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS BEFORE I GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD, JUDY?!"_

 _Nick pulled at his fur, his eyes aflame. he was absolutely furious for so many reasons. One because he almost lost Judy to some two bit Drug Dealer, and on their first gigs as Detectives, none the less. Two at Judy, for putting herself in danger over and over when she had no reason to. And most of all with himself because he was screaming at Judy, and taking out all that anger on the one person who didn't deserve it._

 _"Nick, please, we're OK. Why... why are you so angry?"_

 _"Like you honestly care. You're just trying to shift this conversation away from the fact you are being Reckless."_

 _"Nick, you know better then that."_

 _"Do I? I'm not sure anymore. The Judy I knew before wouldn't have willingly thrown herself RIGHT INTO THE MOUTH OF A FRIGGIN JAGUAR!"_

 _"It was the only way to distract him! If I hadn't, the hostage would've been hurt."_

 _"Oh, cut the Bull with me, Judy. I'm half a mind right now to go to Bogo and tell him about this. Maybe a little time off the beats might get it through your head that you can't just throw yourself into fire EVERY SINGLE DAMN TIME!"_

 _Judy's eyes were full of tears. She was so scared. She had only seen him this mad at her once before, and that was when she had opened her big mouth at that stupid press conference._

 _"Please, Nick. What's Wrong? Why are you so angry? Please... I'm scared..._ _"_

 _Nick paused, looking down at Judy. His shoulders slumped in despair at the sight of his bunny so broken._

 _"Sigh... Judy, just forget it."_

 _"Nick, please, don't shut me out."_

 _"Judy, just drop it."_

 _"No, Nick! Why are you so mad? What did I do to make you this angry?"_

 _"I said drop it, Carrots!"_

 _"Nicholas Wilde, I swear if you don't tell me right now..."_

 _"I can't, Carrots. Alright, I just can't. Believe me, if you knew, you'd understand."_

 _"THEN LET ME UNDERSTAND, YOU STUPID FOX! Why are you so damn angry about me doing my job?!_

 _"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, ALRIGHT?! I LOVE YOU AND I CAN'T EVEN THINK OF LOSING YOU!" Nick finally admitted, all the tension pouring out of him. Judy stared at him, eyes growing with each second, her jaw almost unhinged. Did.. did she hear him right?_

 _"Nick..."_

 _"If you died... I... I don't know what I'd do. You're the best thing that's happened to me in 15 years. I love you more then you'll ever know, Judy, and I'll probably always love you."_

 _Judy couldn't believe her ears for once. Was.. was she dreaming?_

 _"Judy, I know this is probably the last thing you ever wanted to hear, but... you deserve to know. I... I should go."_

 _Nick turned around to walk off. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew he had to leave. He turned the doorknob, but before he could open it, he felt a soft paw on his. he turned around, and there she was. Judy was staring into Nick's eyes, with a look he had... he had never seen before._

 _"Please, Nick, tell me... When did you realize it?"_

 _"Judy, I need to..."_

 _"No! Please, Nick. Tell me when." Judy's eyes were pleading. Like she needed to know._

 _"... A week after what happened with Doug. I.. I just realized how much I need you in my life. And now I can't." Nick said through tears._

 _"No. You can. Because there's something I haven't told you."_

 _Nick's heart practically jumped out of his chest. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"Remember when you took me for Ice Cream a couple weeks after my physical therapy started?"_

 _Of course he did. It was the happiest he had seen her in so long. Judy had been feeling awful all week, half because of the pain from the therapy making her shoulder constantly screaming, and half because she felt like such a burden to everyone around her. Nick had had enough of watching the rabbit of his dreams suffer, and had surprised her by loading her in the car, and taking her to the Ice Cream parlor where they first met. Judy, while enjoying herself, still felt bad and had poured out her guts, to which Nick had kindly told her to stuff it, and that she was worth having around, even if she ever was a burden. Nick remembered it all the clearer, because after, they had gone for a walk in the nearby park, just to chat and walk. While they had been walking, Nick swore he saw Judy give him the oddest look. A look of... Realization?_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I realized something then, too."_

 _Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could... could this be what he had dreamed about for so long?_

 _"a-And what w-was that, Judy?"_

 _"I love you too, Nicolas Wilde, and I need you in my life as bad as you need me. We're the best partners because we get each other. And I want you as my partner, on AND off work."_

 _Nick's heart almost stopped. He couldn't believe it! She Loved her! Then and there, Nick's muzzle burst into the biggest grin he had had in years._

 _"Carrots... do you really mean that?"_

 _Judy slowly put her paw to Nick's muzzle. Her eyes shining bright then Nick had ever seen, amethyst met emerald, and he felt it again. That same spark he had felt when he first saw her walk again after she woke up again. Hope. All his hope was in this little bunny's paws, and soon he would either be the happiest fox in zootopia, or the most depressed. Judy slowly wrapped her paws around Nick's neck, her beautiful violet eyes boring into him._

 _"With all my Heart. You're the only one I've ever felt this way about. Yeah, sure, I had boyfriends growing up. But none of them ever knew me for me. You do, and... I love you the more for it. You're my Fox, Nick, and if you'll let me, I wanna be your Bunny."_

 _With those words, Nick jerked her up, and pulled her into a kiss he had been waiting for a year, and it was everything he had ever wished for. In that single moment, his whole world had changed, and whether it be for good or bad, he knew for sure, he never wanted to go back. They eventually came apart, gasping for air. Nick held her up by her waist, one paw slowly stroking her face, trailing back down to her ears. Her muscles let off a small shudder at the touch, and she wrapped her paws around his neck. They stayed that way awhile, content to just stare into each other's eyes, and drink in their new status quo._

 _"So, I assume now that you have someone to come home to, you'll be trying to keep the risk taking down a bit?" Nick finally said to break the silence._

 _"That depends. Can I count on said someone being there, even if I'm an overbearing burden?" Judy chuckled._

 _"Judy, you will never be a burden. And if you were, it's one I don't mind carrying to Hell and back." Nick smirked, before Judy grabbed his muzzle, pulling him into another kiss that rocked the very core of his..._

"HELLO! EARTH TO NICK! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS CALLING!"

Nick jumped, not even realizing he had been daydreaming. Judy was looking at him rather intently, those beautiful violet eyes of her filled with a mix of frustration and concern.

"Sorry, Carrots. Kinda got lost in my thoughts." Nick said Sheepishly.

"Wow, don't get to see that often. Need an Asprin?" Judy jokingly jabbed at Nick, at she hopped in the cruiser.

"Nah, Carrots, I'm good. Now what were you saying again?"

"Just asking if you think we should go ahead and take this guy to the precinct or pick up lunch real quick."

"How about we grab something real quick? There's a Stag in the Box just down the street, so we could grab some Bugburgers. Plus, they have a Snarlbucks right next door, and I do believe somebunny owes me a cup of coffee." Nick quipped, with a playful smirk on his muzzle.

"Alright, alright. Actually sounds pretty good. I could go for some Curly Fries. Better call in first though, let them know we got the sucker."

"On it, Carrots." Nick picked up the mike on the Cruiser.

"Officer Wilde to Dispatch, come in."

 _"Clawhauser here, Nick. What you needing?"_ The cheetah chattered through the line, perky as ever.

"Clawhauser, put me through to Bogo. I have info about our case for him"

 _"Got it, Wilde. Just give me a sec."_ The Radio went quiet, except for the occasional burst of static.

" _Bogo here. What is it, Wilde?"_

"Good news, chief. We managed to find and apprehend Anthony Ringtail, and have him in custody for the muggings. We're gonna swing by and grab lunch on our way to the precinct."

 _"Good work, you two. Just make sure he doesn't get away. Bring him in ASAP for processing. Afterwards, I want you two in the bullpen. I have an announcement I have to make. And for god's sake, Wilde, keep the grease stains out of my Cruiser!"_

"Got it, chief. Wilde Out." Nick put down the mike with a quizzical look on his face. "Wonder what's so important the chief has to say. Ole' Buffalo Butt never gets up and announces anything without it being important."

"Well, we'll find out in a bit. In the mean time, let's get some Food."

Judy gunned the cruiser, and headed back to Downtown.

"So what were you thinking about earlier, Nick?"

"The Night it happened."

Judy giggled. "Again? You've probably gone over that night more times then I can count."

"Hey, what can I say?" Nick said with a shrug. "That night changed my life. Gave me the best partner I could have ever ask for." Nick said with a wink.

"YOU TWO MAKE ME SICK, YOU KNOW THAT!"

"Not caring, Ringtail!" Nick snapped at the badger in the back.

"There's the Stag in the Box. Think he'll be able to break out while we're in?"

"Nah. He'll never get out of those cuffs. Besides, we'll only be in for a few minutes."

The two of them hopped out of the cruiser, and headed in to the fast food stop. The place was rather busy, as the lunch rush had just hit. The two cops walked up to the counter, and after a few minutes, a rather young looking leopard approached the register in front of them.

"Welcome to Stag in the Box and Snarlbucks. Can I take your order?"

"Yes, I'll have the Roasted Veggie double burger with Curly Fries and a Carrot Caramel Macchiato." Said Judy.

"And I'll have the Double Bacon Bugburger with Cheese with a side of Curly Fries and a Blueberry Vanilla Latte." Said Nick.

"For here or to go?"

"To go, please."

"Alright, that'll be $23.74." The Leopard chirpily said, as he typed in the order. "And it should be out in just a few minutes."

Nick pulled out his wallet, while Judy tossed him a ten for the coffee. The two sat at a table where they could keep an eye on the cruiser, which rocked every few seconds as Ringtail futilely struggled.

"Think we should have used Zipties?" Judy asked.

"Nah. He's slick, but not that slick. Besides, the cuffs he's wearing are pretty tough." Nick replied, smirking at the badger's attempts to escape.

"So, Slick. You were thinking about our night again?" Judy said, slightly teasing Nick for his nostalgia.

"Yeah." He said dreamily. "Even though it's been almost 2 years, it's still hard to believe that the cute little cottontail sharing this table with is property of one Nicholas P. Wilde." He rebuttable, a devilish smirk in his eye.

"Niiick. Wait till we're off shift. I know said cottontail gets you crazy, but we're kinda busy." Judy chastised him.

"I know, Carrots. That's why we aren't at my apartment already."

"Oh, and let the crazy badger mess up the upholstery in the cruiser? Bogo still wants your hide from last time."

"You are never going to let that go, are ya?"

Judy gave him a sideways smirk, twitching her hips ever so slightly. "Why would I? You were the one who decided to put a twitchy jumpy weasel in with a shedding Saint Bernard. I never thought we'd get all that fur out of there."

"Buffalo butt was ready to kill us. We got lucky with only a week of parking duty."

"Mmmm... Not so lucky for either of us. I do specifically remember you getting no cottontail for a week. I never felt so pent up so quickly." Judy smirked, devil glinting in her eyes.

Nick looked aghast slightly for a moment, his emerald eyes widening, before an evil thought formed. He unflinchingly leaned in, a smirk on his muzzle, putting his paw over Judy's.

"Well, Rabbit, that's understandable. After all, you've grown to acquire quite a taste for the fox in front of you. Maybe you need something else for lunch besides a burger." He said, with a surreptitious wink at his girlfriend.

Judy's fur darkened, the blood rushing to her muzzle faster then she could handle. She could feel the familiar faint trickle between her thighs as her legs slightly shook, thinking of what had happened the other night.

Judy and Nick had took their relationship a bit slow to begin with. Both of them had wanted to take some time to get used to the idea of being together, plus with being in an interspecies Relationship, there needed to be an adjustment period so they could get used to the idea. Judy and Nick had been so nervous in the beginning, not knowing how far they could go. On one hand, both of them had known each other for so long they felt like they had already gone through a couple of those hated early steps. At times, the attraction and tension were so thick, you could almost taste it in the air. But on the other hand, they were so worried what could happen if they moved too...

 **BANG!**

Nick and Judy's heads spun around to the cruiser. The Door of the cruiser was kicked open, barely hanging on the hinges. Down the street, Ringtail was running down the sidewalk full tilt.

"Shit! Nick, I told you we should have ziptied his legs!" Judy screamed, as she ran after Ringtail. Nick dashed after her, knowing better then to rebuttal her right now. All that mattered is that they caught Ringtail, and fast.

The Two of them dashed after Ringtail, feet pounding down the sidewalk chasing him. Ringtail looks over his shoulder.

"Ha-Ha! Looks like you fuzz ain't catching me today! No one can catch Anthony-"

 _ **THUD!**_

Out of nowhere, a door swung open, smacking Ringtail in the snout.

"What is it with you in doors, Ringtail?" Nick said, cringing.

"Sorry about that. didn't mean to rough up your perp." Said an unfamiliar voice.

Judy and Nick watched as two unfamiliar mammals stepped out from the car. One, the one who stepped out of the passenger side that had clocked Ringtail, was a runt of a Black Wolf, barely taller then Nick, wearing Royal Blue slacks and an AC/DC Shirt. His Fur was Stark black, with a slight hint of red to his fur, hiding a surprising amount of muscle under it. A slightly bushy tail ended in a black-red tip, almost bloody red. Small patches of white dotted his ears and circled his golden eyes, a long scar across his right eye. The other was a massive Liger, wearing black Jeans and a Black Veil Prides T-Shirt. The Ligers Mane was thick, but less so then many that the pair had seen, with his Golden fur hiding his orange stripes, seen on his thin tail. Muscles rippled on his body, and his left ear had a chunk missing from the edge.

"Whoa. Drake, looks like you clocked another." The Liger said, a deep, but surprisingly soft voice emanating from his muzzle.

"Well, it's not like I intended to knock him out. I just was trying to slow him down." The Wolf said, his voice rumbling softly, with a slight nasal whistle to it.

"Why you!" Ringtail charged the Wolf, claws bared.

"Look out!"

The Badger swung at the wolf. The Wolf bent back, and grabbed the badger's arm, pulling him with him, suplexing him to the ground without a sweat, holding him down.

"You guys got any zipties or something? He's slippery."

Nick rushes over to the badger, zipping his arms and feet.

"Thanks, Man. You a cop or something?"

"Yeah. Drake Savage. I'm from Zoo York on Transfer." Says Drake, extending his paw to Nick, who shakes it.

"Nicholas Wilde. This is my Partner, Judy Hopps." Says Nick, pointing to Judy.

"Hi!" says Judy, happily waving.

"We heard about you guys. Nice job on the Bellweather Case." Says the Liger, stretching his paw out. "Name's Felis Clawson. I'm Drake's Partner."

"Nice to meet you. Well, we should drag this guy to the precint. Our Chief wants us back at the station." Says Nick, strapping Ringtail into the back.

"We're heading that way ourself. We'll follow you." Says Drake.

"Ok, that'll work out." Says Judy.

"Wait!" a voice screamed behind them. All four turned to face the face to the voice, ready to jump, tasers at the ready. Standing there, was a large imposing...

Frightened Stag-in-the-Box employee.

"You forgot your Lunch..." Holding the bag up slowly.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well that's about it for now. I know my schedule got pushed back a bit, but I hope you enjoy this new story.**_


End file.
